1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a hoop of a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a drum assembly includes a drum and a pedal system for a player to percuss the drum by foot. Some drum assemblies are provided with positioning devices to fix the relative position of the drum and the pedal system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,489 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,104 disclose a positioning device mainly including a pivotable main body. A clamping body is disposed on a front end of the main body that can sway back and forth with respect to the main body, so as to clamp a hoop of a drum thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,208 discloses a holding jaw having a waisted axial bore transversely disposed therein. As such, the holding jaw is swayable in two directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,666 discloses a main body having two lugs, each of which has a longitudinal slot vertically disposed thereon. As such, a clamping body thereof is also swayable in two directions.
Nevertheless, '208 and '666 does not provide a clamping body that can be fixed at a desired angle, thus the clamping body may not clamp the hood actively and tightly.